


白雪公主.下篇

by kongdi



Category: xjb搞
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongdi/pseuds/kongdi
Summary: 双性破三轮预警





	白雪公主.下篇

**Author's Note:**

> 双性破三轮预警

表面上作为未成年的公主，但在情事这方面国王没有特别安排，王室里的几位老师自然也就没人敢擅自去给他讲解。

朱一龙靠男性的本能搭配着文字书籍，勉强摸索了个七七八八。所以别说实战经验，他连写实点的图都没有机会看过。

这么执着以魔镜逗弄女巫，一部分确实是好奇心过重，另一部分则是单纯觉得对方那好似被揪住尾巴的猫一样的反应挺好玩儿。

少年公主目光停留在女巫裸露出的脖颈，漆黑的巫袍衬得男人皮肤异常白皙。朱一龙依稀还记得之前近距离搂抱过他的触感，男人很瘦，就像现在对方本来掩盖于巫袍下的锁骨，却因为些微的动作而露出了一小段。

那点点明显突出的锁骨，漂亮且格外诱惑。

下一秒朱一龙亲吻了怀里镜子的镜框，伴随他的吻落下，魔镜瞬间消失。接着，他便顺从地被闪现于眼前略慢一步的女巫带进身后的蚕丝被里。

“你！！”

他有所准备地立刻环住女巫的脖颈，打了个响指，银白色的光圈刹那间从对方后背融入体内。

“气到顾不得去试探我有几张底牌就贸然出手，你怎么反常成这样？”

公主殿下把定住四肢行动的男人在床中央放平，他手指触碰女巫的下颚，若有所思。

“我提出的要求很过分吗？”

何止是过分，简直称得上语言猥亵！

白宇内心反复安慰自己眼下要冷静，将情绪里那些气愤以及自卑努力压下，艰难地扯出个嘲讽的笑容。

“你是装女人憋久了需要用我来发泄？”

思来想去也只想到了这么个理由，他甚至以为少年早知晓自己异于常人的身体，一切询问不过是对方的装模作样。

历代女巫向来不看重贞操，更别说他作为男人都没有贞操可言。

白宇吸口气，闭了闭因情绪波动而泛红的双眼，瞥向身侧用讥讽的语气开口道。

“行，殿下不觉得恶心就自己来好了。”

 

朱一龙听懂女巫话语中的言外之意后，才后知后觉意识到男人是误会了他。要换成别人，玩闹到这个地步八成会就此收手。

可惜公主殿下不是好人，而且对方既然都已经摆出一副无所谓任由他予取予求的姿态了，那么按照男人所想的继续好像也不错。

宽大巫袍下的衣物或许是根据女巫的意愿由巫术幻化而成，至少朱一龙解开那巫袍领口时一眼看下去内里空荡荡一件不剩。

女巫胸口处有微微的隆起弧度，不似普通男人平坦的胸膛，又有些不像女人丰满的胸部。

“是这个吗？”

食指轻揉在色泽浅淡的乳晕，沿着小小的乳尖缓慢磨蹭。一点点将右边的乳尖揉到挺立，手掌覆盖上去明显能感受到那处不可思议的柔软。

“……有必要再装吗？殿下不如直接往下摸摸。”

女巫是实打实的男人，容貌上就可以看得出来，哪怕此刻被少年拢起胸口两侧乳肉揉捏，他仍旧只是气息乱了些。

原以为自己目前看到的就是女巫起初藏着掖着的秘密，可对方说的话却令朱一龙下意识地向下探寻。

 

这副异样的身体格外敏感，白宇平时不怎么敢用力碰的胸乳在少年不得章法地胡乱揉捏下，浅色的乳尖很快变得红肿。他感觉到自己湿了，双腿间那对肉唇已经被流出的透明淫液沾湿。

干脆由着公主殿下做一次，也让禁欲了近半年的自己释放释放压力，反正看那位殿下也没有要他性命的意思。

前提得是对方真不介意这具身体，能吃得下。

 

朱一龙在男人半勃起的性器下触摸到一条裂开的肉缝时呼吸一怔，几乎是条件反射性地用手指顶了顶那条缝，指尖瞬间就被黏稠的湿意包裹住。

他视线紧盯着挑开肉唇后暴露出的雌穴，喃喃自语。

“好小啊。”

尝试加重力道往内顶进，一根手指进入的还算顺利。朱一龙犹豫下收回手握着男人细瘦的脚踝，目光转移到对方脸上。

没有实际经验的公主殿下一改方才胜券在握从容不迫的模样，难得有些莫名紧张。他凑近一下又一下亲啄男人的唇跟脸颊，从睡衣里掏出自己硬得难受的阴茎摸索着湿软的雌穴就想往里插。

“等等，这样不行！”

白宇没等来预想中少年的厌恶眼光，反倒被他不懂扩张的莽撞举动吓一跳。一时间记起公主殿下还限制着自己四肢的行动，无奈只好靠声音阻拦。

情欲上头的少年很难劝说得住，朱一龙红着脸摇摇头蹭在他耳边黏黏糊糊地说道。

“你之前分明说过让我做的。”

“我就插一下，就一下好不好。”

少年发育期的阴茎尺寸有够可观，白宇咬牙忍着来自身下的痛楚，不能疼怕了避开也不能为了少受点罪而迎合。那涨热的东西入侵速度并不快，眼泪多少有换来少年的温柔。虽然在欲望的加持下，导致那点温柔最终也没能坚持多久。

被操到哭很丢脸，但有的疼痛实在是忍耐不了。

 

第一次就被这么没轻没重地混乱一通搞，没经验碰上没经验的结果显然过于惨烈。

精疲力竭浑身快散架而顾不上索要魔镜的女巫，压根想不到隔天在公主殿下深思熟虑过的无数发展里，根本就没有归还魔镜这一选项。

 

end.


End file.
